1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to capacitor structures formed within microelectronic products. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for efficiently integrating capacitor structures formed within microelectronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors are frequently employed within microelectronic products. They often serve digital data storage functions. They may also serve analog or digital signal processing functions. Although they are often critical components within integrated circuits, integration of capacitors within microelectronic products is nonetheless not entirely without problems.
The invention is thus directed towards efficiently integrating capacitor structures within microelectronic products.